


Discovery

by AkaShika



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Begging, Blow Jobs, Cock Rings, Coming Untouched, Cunnilingus, Domme Pansy Parkinson, Exhibitionism, Femslash, Honestly I haven't got a fucking clue how to tag half of this, Light Dom/sub, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Partners, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other Relationships to Be Added - Freeform, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Rimming, Sassy Harry Potter, Sub Harry Potter, Threesome - F/F/M, Threesome - M/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-01 10:04:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20256340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkaShika/pseuds/AkaShika
Summary: Harry discovered his libido after the war and his return to Hogwarts now seems more difficult than ever.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [keyflight790](https://archiveofourown.org/users/keyflight790/gifts), [Nifflers_n_nargles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nifflers_n_nargles/gifts).

> Happy Birthday Girls!!!!  
This is the first part of three that I wrote for you both, hopefully, it'll make your week a little brighter!!  
It literally takes a village in some cases, this was one of them. Thanks go to [One Reader,](https://archiveofourown.org/users/onereader) [OllieMaye,](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OllieMaye/pseuds/OllieMaye) [Tsundanire,](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsundanire/pseuds/tsundanire) and [fantom_ftnoise](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fantom_ftnoise/pseuds/fantom_ftnoise) for all the lovely things they said, for beta work, for encouragement, and for giving me help and advice when I needed it on things.

Harry remembered the dark, quiet halls of Hogwarts at night as a quiet, familiar comfort from days long gone. It reminded him of easier times when all he had to worry about was if his potions teacher was evil or not. He’d courted insomnia for years, after all, and his invisibility cloak had been a welcome companion as he tried to wear out his body as well as calm his thoughts. 

Now though, all he could see was the scars the war had left on her walls and Harry wanted to escape back to the streets of London where he’d wandered during the summer. 

It had been an awakening for him. 

In the suburbs of Little Whinging, Harry had only known abstractly that nightlife existed. In London, finally with the freedom to do as he wanted, Harry had discovered things about himself that he’d never stopped to consider before. It also reminded him that life was still going on and, for a lot of the people around him, they had things to live for. 

The strangers in clubs and bars around London, though, hadn’t fought in a war, but the casual sex he’d enjoyed had helped even him forget. 

It had also somewhat ruined wanking for him, so now he was back at Hogwarts, where he couldn’t dance to loud music or fuck whoever caught his eye. He was sexually frustrated as well as exhausted. 

Still he wandered, though. Hoping that somehow the castle would help him, which even he thought would be a bit beyond Hogwarts’s skill, Harry descended a few floors, past dusty, empty classrooms and newly cleaned, newly-refurnished recreation rooms, towards the history section and past Transfiguration, and there, Harry heard it. 

It was quiet at first, a short gasp that  _ just _ caught Harry’s attention. He turned and saw a door that was ever so slightly ajar. 

Before this summer, Harry would have realised what was happening behind the door and blushed before leaving. 

Now though, his libido had more than been awakened as well as his — rather surprising — kinky side. 

He slipped through the door, and his cock hardened at the sight in front of him; Harry couldn’t have been more pleased. 

Blaise Zabini had been one of the only Slytherins to take advantage of the offer to resit his seventh year. Malfoy had been another and before this year, Harry wouldn’t have cared about either of them in any positive way. Had he caught them in this compromising position before the war, he likely would have had his own sexual awakening earlier. 

Malfoy was sat on one of the desks, his head thrown back as he rocked his hips forward, his shirt and tie both undone, but still hanging loosely off his shoulders. His thighs were wrapped around Zabini’s legs pulling him closer, urging him to go faster and every time he pulled away, Harry caught a glimpse of Malfoy’s flushed, ruddy cock. 

Malfoy’s pale skin was a stark contrast to Zabini’s. The way his muscles rolled under his skin as he thrust quickly and steadily into Malfoy was enticing and Harry could barely move his eyes from Zabini’s arse if he was being honest. 

He did though. He palmed his cock as he let his gaze wander up across the plains of Zabini’s back until Malfoy’s arm looped over his shoulder and pulled him closer. 

Malfoy let his head fall forward onto Zabini’s shoulder before he opened his eyes and as Harry realised Malfoy had just caught him, Malfoy came with a whimper. 

Zabini’s orgasm was louder, but it was still no more than a grunt. Harry was frozen in his place by his own nerves, he still hadn’t moved his palm from the font of his jeans where he’d slowly been rubbing his own cock. 

Zabini let out a huff of laughter. 

“I thought you were never going to come,” Zabini said as he slid his cock out of Malfoy. “Much longer and I was going to give you a hand.”

Malfoy picked up his wand and waved it once, cleaning the come from his stomach, and where it was dripping from inside him. 

“You had a little help,” he said as he nodded in Harry’s direction. 

The look on Zabini’s face was stony as he turned to look at Harry, and as if to prove that his brain wasn’t working, Harry started speaking. 

“Nice show,” he said with a slow smile, his hand still firm against his cock as he slipped further into the room, making sure the door was closed behind him. “I wasn’t here long but you both looked good.”

“Jealous, Potter?” Malfoy asked with something like a sneer. 

Harry’s smile grew to a grin. 

He felt alive for the first time since his return to Hogwarts. Who would have thought Malfoy’s cock held the key?

“I’m a little upset you knew I was here and didn’t even ask me to help out with clean up duty,” he said as he let his hand move, squeezing his cock slightly as it grew harder. 

“My wand can vanish come just as well as yours, Potter,” Malfoy said airily. “Though, I’d imagine you have more practice.”

Harry made a show of rolling his eyes. “Do either of you mind if I finish?” he asked, finally giving in to a firmer pressure on his cock as he moved his hand up and down. “You gave me a show after all, it’s only fair I return the favour.”

He could be making a huge mistake, but Harry didn’t care. Zabini was acting like he didn’t care either, slowly getting dressed, while Malfoy lounged still mostly naked on the desk, his thighs were spread obscenely as his shirt hung loosely from his shoulders and gave a perfect view of his bare torso. His hips tapered into an Adonis belt and while it wasn’t incredibly noticeable, it acted like a frame to Malfoy’s half hard cock. 

“Go ahead, Potter,” Zabini said. “Take it nice and slow though, I want to be able to enjoy myself.”

Harry leaned back against the door as he undid his trousers and slowly pushed them down, along with his boxers, to just below his arse. His cock bobbed as it was freed and Harry pulled at it with an almost aching slowness. 

He couldn’t help but look at Malfoy. He was still lying there, his gaze fixed on Harry as Harry tried to commit each line of Malfoy’s body to memory so he could use the image later and he wondered what else Malfoy would let him do. 

He hadn’t noticed Zabini move, not until he was stood next to him, threading his fingers through Harry’s hair and physically moving his head so he was looking directly at Zabini. 

“What are you thinking about, Potter?”

He was thinking about being on his knees and having Malfoy’s hand in his hair. He was thinking about Malfoy’s cock in his mouth and how well it would fit. He bit his lip to stifle a whimper but gasped anyway when he felt Zabini’s tongue on his neck. “Tell me,” Zabini said, his breath hot on Harry’s ear. 

Harry looked back over to Malfoy and almost smiled when he saw Malfoy wanking himself too. 

“Malfoy’s cock,” Harry said. “I’m thinking of his cock in my mouth: how it would feel, how it would taste.” Malfoy’s cock grew as Harry spoke and he closed his eyes. He was all but positive that if he kept looking at it, he would come. 

He felt Zabini move and when he spoke again, he was at Harry’s other side. 

“Would you look at that,” Zabini said. “Just mentioning that you want him in your mouth makes him so hard. He’s always been a bit of slut where you’re concerned though.”

Harry was almost disappointed but he opened his eyes and saw the faint smile on Malfoy’s lips. 

“He definitely wouldn’t turn you down if you asked,” Zabini continued. “But we do have at least one rule.”

Rules. Right. Harry could do rules. He’d learned how well he could do rules with a more experienced person over the summer and he’d enjoyed it. 

“Draco’s a damn good fuck, and let’s face it, we were all teenagers with very little supervision. Proper Pureblood Ladies, however,” — Harry could hear the capitals on those words — “are taught that sex is wrong, at least before marriage. The reason Draco’s a damn good fuck is because he’s the only one of us who doesn’t mind if his pretty little arsehole is loosened and fucked everyday.”

Blaise was holding on to Harry’s wrists, preventing him from touching his cock at all, but that didn’t stop the steady stream of precome that dripped from him. He didn’t know if it was true and he doubted it, but the image of Malfoy lying like he was on a bed instead of a desk as several people fucked him and filled him was more of a turn-on than Harry had ever thought it would be. 

“He’ll do anything we tell him to,” Blaise said. “And you will too.” 

He felt Blaise’s hand move from his hair, down his back, across his ribs. The touch was almost light enough to tickle, but it was more than enough to heighten Harry’s senses; it was nowhere near enough to give Harry a taste of relief when Blaise let it drift down his thighs then up to his balls and up his shaft. 

Harry’s hips jerked, trying to get more pressure, more friction, more anything and Blaise’s thumb circled the head, gathering the dripping precome. He lifted the thumb to Harry’s mouth and Harry thought he found what he’d been looking for. 

He flicked his tongue against Blaise’s thumb, he tasted his own flavour and tried to entice Blaise to take things further by drawing him into his mouth. 

As well as he could when he was so eager for more, he tried to show Blaise what he’d be able to do to his cock and he let himself watch Malfoy as he did. 

Blaise pulled his thumb free and smiled. “You’re good at that,” he said as he pushed Harry forward towards Malfoy. “Show him how good you are at sucking things, Harry.” He guided Harry to his knees in front of Malfoy and looking up at him. From this angle, knowing that he was mostly fully dressed and Malfoy was not, should have felt degrading to him, he thought. It should not have made him eager for Blaise’s next order. “You don’t get to come until I say,” he said. “I bet you’d get off on just having Draco in your mouth otherwise.”

As Harry moved forward, standing as tall as he could on his knees to be able to suck Draco comfortably, Draco moved his cock so he was pointing it at Harry’s face. But just as Harry was about to take it into his mouth, Draco pulled it away, forcing Harry to move closer. Harry moved close enough that he could just about touch Draco’s head with his tongue when he felt short, blunt nails against his scalp and Draco pulled him closer, letting him engulf his cock.

He didn’t make any move to guide Harry once he started sucking him though; Harry liked the weight of his hand on his head as he tasted Malfoy for the first time. He let his tongue and lips move aimlessly as he slathered Malfoy’s cock in his saliva. The part of him that still felt like the Harry his friends knew wanted to reject the fact that this was Malfoy, someone Harry had hated for years, but that was a small part of him now. Most of him was enjoying the slight ache in his knees from the stone floor, the dampness on his chin from his spit, the feeling of someone’s eyes on him, and even that slightly uncomfortable feeling that this was  _ Malfoy _ was beginning to feel pleasurable. 

He could feel the blood pulsing in his cock and he wanted nothing more than to touch it but Zabini had told him he couldn’t come. He remembered that; he wasn’t that far gone yet, but he thought if he touched himself, then he’d come, so he didn’t. 

He felt Malfoy’s hand move down to his cheek and across to his lips, and his eyes opened. 

“Fuck, you look good like this,” Malfoy said, as he traced his cock slowly over Harry’s lips leaving a clear coating of pre-come on them for a second before Harry licked it off with a smirk.

"Tasty," he said. "Please sir, can I have some more?"

"Slag," Draco said, but he fed his cock into Harry's mouth all the same, letting out a groan when he hit the back of his throat and Harry swallowed around him.

Only when Draco's hands were buried in his hair did Harry let his hands wander. He traced over the muscles in Draco's thighs and let his fingers trail across his abdomen. He let his eyes fall closed as Draco used his mouth and didn't open them again until he felt Blaise tug him back.

He couldn't disguise the whine as anything else.

"Easy. Merlin, Potter, anyone'd swear we'd cut off your access to air, not Draco's prick."

Blaise helped him to his feet and promptly bent him over the table Draco was leaning against. Draco moved behind him and pulled his trousers down properly, before spreading Harry's arse cheeks and licking him from his ball sack to his hole.

"Shit," Harry gasped out between clenched teeth. This wasn't something he'd ever experienced, even though he'd heard about it.

"Never been rimmed before, Potter?" Blaise asked as he walked around to the other side of the table. He took Harry's chin and lifted his head slightly so Harry couldn't hide his expressions in his arm.

Harry felt a finger stroking slowly at his rim while Draco continued to lave it with saliva.

"Fuck," he gasped out as Draco's finger slipped in with barely any force.

"So loose already, Potter," Draco asked with a smirk. "I didn't realise you were that desperate to be fucked."

Harry rocked his hips backwards. He wanted more, and he didn't actually care if he looked like the filthiest slut to ever step foot into Hogwarts as long as Draco kept doing what he was doing and made him come.

The broken "No," that spilled from his lips when Draco leaned back and wiped off his chin was unintentional, but that didn't mean he meant it any less.

"Calm down," Draco says as he pulls Harry upright again. Harry didn't have time to think about anything before Draco kissed him.

It should have felt filthy in a bad way, but honestly, the taste of himself on Draco's tongue made him harder. He kissed down Draco's throat, layering kisses and licks and bites over the pale skin. He let his hands lift Draco onto the table and he pressed himself against him, between his legs.

"Fuck me," Draco whispered. "Please. Fucking hell, Potter, please fuck me." A quick non-verbal charm and he had enough lube on his hand to coat Harry's cock. He stroked Harry a few times while he interspersed kisses on Harry's shoulder with whispered pleas.

Harry let Draco guide him inside and he could immediately understand why the Slytherins loved this. Draco was tight around him and warm; he knew how to flex his sphincter so it pulsed around the root of Harry's erection.

And then he began to move.

He used his thighs to lift himself up so he could rock back and forth and Harry felt like he was in heaven. The wooden tabletop creaked on the metal legs as the table wobbled with the force of Harry thrusting to meet Draco's rocking.

It was only when Harry pulled out almost all the way, that he felt Blaise behind him and remembered he was there.

He felt the head of Blaise's cock slide up and down his crack, catching on his rim, and he stilled.

"Is this ok?" Blaise asked, his voice deep and quiet, right next to Harry's ear.

"Oh fuck yes," Harry hissed out.

And then he didn't need to move at all. Draco had been doing a very good job fucking himself on Harry's prick and Blaise had enough power behind his thrusts that Harry would have been glad for the table even if Draco hadn't been in front of him.

The cacophony of sounds, flesh against flesh, and the groaning of people and tables alike, would have left no one wondering what was happening, but all Harry could think about was the feeling of Blaise's cock filling him and the heat of Draco around him.

He couldn't keep himself from coming if he'd tried.

He let his orgasm flow over him, choking down his groan until it was just a sound his throat made, then he pulled out and pushed Draco back slightly so he could swallow his prick and finger him at the same time.

Blaise was next, watching as Harry pleasured Draco, in combination with Harry's muscles twitching around him. He pulled out of Harry and moved to kiss Draco, swallowing his moan when he came as well.

Harry let his forehead rest on Draco's stomach, watching dazedly as his cock softened.

"Well," he said between pants as he tried to catch his breath. "That was fun. Wouldn't mind doing that again."  



	2. Chapter 2

Once again, Harry heard the sounds before he realised where they were coming from. This time he recognised a voice before he slipped through the door. 

He loathed to interrupt Ginny, especially when she looked like she was enjoying herself so much. He’d only seen Ginny like this a few times before, and it wasn’t a memory he recalled much but now, as he watched her sit on the edge of a chair and pull someone’s head closer to her cunt, he relished it. This view, Ginny naked, from at least the waist up, and her beautiful tits cradled in someone else’s hand as they pleasured her, was amazing. But Harry couldn’t help but remember the reasons for their break-up. 

It was mostly him, he’d admit. He’d discovered sex and used it to bury everything. Ginny’d got fed up of it and told him they were over. He’d jumped at the chance to get away from the Burrow, to escape the grief that haunted the place, and when he and Ginny had seen each other again on Platform Nine and Three-Quarters, she’d gone back to just being Ron’s baby sister. 

He could remember counting the freckles on her chest as he tried to delay his orgasms, but he could also remember learning a lot from one-night stands and realising that Ginny probably hadn’t enjoyed much of what he’d done. 

Whoever was eating her out now was doing a far better job than Harry ever had. He watched as Ginny’s head dropped back, her eyes rolling slightly as her legs shook and made the table rock. When Ginny finally pushed her chair back a little and let her paramour stand, Harry was shocked into stillness. 

He knew that slightly upturned nose, sharp cheekbones and short, dark hair. He never imagined he’d ever see Pansy Parkinson’s face covered in Ginny Weasly’s come, and he never expected to see the pair kissing like they were either. 

Ginny broke the kiss with a tiny moan and Pansy smiled. Whatever she was thinking though went unsaid, when Ginny opened her eyes and caught sight of Harry. While she grabbed her shirt to cover her breasts, Harry resolutely made sure his hands were not on his cock. 

“What the hell are you doing here, Potter?” Pansy asked and Harry was hit by realisation that this girl had been the only person who wanted him handed over to Voldemort at the battle. 

“I heard Ginny and was curious,” he said, shrugging one shoulder nonchalantly. “I didn’t know you had it in you, Parkinson.”

“From what I’ve heard you don’t have it in you so I could understand you not knowing what it looks like.”

“That may have been true,” Harry said as he sauntered over to them, his eyes roaming across both women. “But I’m a big boy, I like to learn from my mistakes.”

Part of him cringed at himself. It was bad enough that he intruded on Zabini and Malfoy a few weeks ago, but to try it with Ginny? Because it was her he wanted to prove himself to, not Pansy bloody Parkinson, no matter how good she looked.

But another part of him, a part that, coincidentally, happened to be in his pants, was literally rising to the challenge. 

“Harry!” Ginny gasped in outrage.

But Parkinson smiled and Harry’d never been happier to fall into a trap.

The whispered conversation between the girls was peppered with glances in his direction and Ginny’s expression turned thoughtful before she blushed slightly. 

He expected to take the lead in the situation he hoped would follow; after all, a threesome with two beautiful girls where he’d get to direct them about was every man’s fantasy, right?

“Why don’t you sit down, get comfortable?” Pansy said, and Harry smiled as he sat in one of the chairs in the room. He spread his arms in a show of comfort, when Pansy flicked her wand.

He could still move as he wasn’t restrained, but his behind was stuck to the chair; unexpected but fine. “Here’s what’s going to happen, Potter,” Pansy said as she walked across the room to him, her hips swaying in a way that had to be deliberate. “You’ll sit there with Ginny on your lap and try to get her off. If you can’t, you’re clearly not worth our time.”

Harry looked over at Ginny, still stood clutching her shirt to her chest. He didn’t know what to say. In the past, he’d assumed Ginny wanted the sex as much as him. He’d discovered he was wrong and now… 

Well, now his prick was hard because he’d seen his ex getting off with one of the hottest girls he hated and he  _ needed  _ to know that he was actually welcome here.

“I can leave,” he said. “I can forget this happened if you want me to, Gin.”

“No.” The reply was instantaneous. “You owe me more than a few orgasms… Potter.”

Her walk across the room was slower, but before she was halfway to Harry, she’d seemed to regain her confidence and suddenly she wasn’t a nervous and shy girl that Harry was just hoping to fuck; she was as beautiful as ever, and Harry fell a little bit in love all over again. He smiled at her. 

“You’re only allowed to use your hands,” Pansy instructed. “I’ll sit here and watch.” She perched on the desk behind her and flicked her hair over one shoulder. When she met Harry’s eyes, she spread her legs too, and Harry got his first glimpse up her skirt. 

He watched Pansy briefly before he ran his hands up Ginny’s thighs, admiring the muscles that adorned her body. He helped Ginny straddle him, her back to his chest, and he positioned himself so Ginny can see Pansy well enough too. 

Ginny’s lips were still wet as Harry’s fingers brushed them. He tried to remember what she looked like but he knew he was a selfish lover before he left the Burrow. Gods, he wanted to prove to Ginny that he could be better. He hated that he’d lost what he used to think of as his only chance at a family, even if he acknowledged that he hadn’t actually lost Ginny in any real way. 

Ginny flinched slightly when Harry smoothed over the inside of her thighs. “Easy,” he says. “Just trying to remember where everything is.”

“Arsehole,” Ginny gasped out, looping one arm around his shoulders. “Get on with it, yeah, there’s not that much different down there.”

“Hmm.” Harry ran his nose down her throat and looked down at his hand. “You’ve shaved,” he said. “That’s new.” He let his fingers dip into her, making their next slide over her clit smoother. “Still amazing though.” 

“Stop praising my twat and get me off, Harry, for fuck sake.”

The angle was a little strange for Harry, but he managed to twist his hand to use it properly with his fingers inside Ginny. He wanted to kiss her again, but he was only allowed to use his hands. Annoying, but he was willing to hand the lead over to a fit girl, especially one looking at him like Pansy was, mimicking the way his fingers were moving on herself. 

Fuck. He’d barely touched his cock and he had to keep up with two girls who would love to prove him wrong. He was about ready to burst already and he wanted so much more of this. He needed to get Ginny off soon if he wanted the chance to do anything else with them, and so Harry set about proving just how much he’d learned after their break-up. Soon, Ginny bucked on him and Harry felt so accomplished, but he wanted this to be special. He slipped one of his fingers in his mouth, from the hand not occupied, obviously, then he slipped his hand under Ginny’s leg. He spread them more; he could imagine what this looked like and it would be great. 

In the last few seconds before Ginny began to come, he let his saliva-damp finger brush across her anus, with just a hint of pressure. Not nearly enough to enter her, but enough for her to feel it, enough for the nerve endings there to increase her pleasure. 

She came with a shriek, something that was a mix of surprise and pleasure. The force of her ejaculation was more than Harry’d ever seen from her and splattered the bottom of his jeans. 

Harry stroked her thighs, her outer labia, the patch of skin beneath her belly button that he’d been obsessed with. He let her come down from her orgasm as he ignored his own prick, straining against the denim at his crotch.

“Fuck,” Ginny said after a few minutes. “Yeah, okay. You can learn from your mistakes.”

“Are you happy?” he whispered to her. He needed to know that much before they went any further. He needed to know that she was doing better than she was with him.

“I’m getting there,” Ginny said just as quietly. “Pans helps.”

She stood before Harry had a chance to say anything else and walked on wobbly legs towards Pansy. 

He could have left, he thought, as he watched Ginny kiss Pansy, her hands holding onto Pansy’s wrists. They’d never notice.

But Pansy’d told him to sit and Jesus, Harry’s explorations with BDSM had taught him that it took more than a fit girl, half naked (or more), to get him to listen. 

“I think it’s time for you to strip,” Pansy said, her arm wrapped around Ginny’s waist, holding her close, holding her tight. 

Harry pulled off his t-shirt before looking at Pansy again. “What should I call you?” he asked. He tried to suppress the stupid blush that rose in his cheeks as he interpreted it the way he would in a club in Muggle London. 

“Do you want to call me Mistress, Potter?” Pansy asked her smile was shark-like. 

His throat closed as he tried to breathe. He’d not seriously thought about it, but looking at Parkinson as she stood there, he could see it. 

She wore nothing but her heels and she still looked like she was in charge. Everything about her seemed to be perfectly in order and perfectly presented to show him what she wanted him to see. 

She tilted her hips to one side and drew Harry’s attention to her neat, but thick pubic hair. A dark triangle of thick hair that was so very different to the bald look the muggles thought was sexy and the sparse hair Ginny had.

“Yes, Mistress,” Harry said, and fuck if it didn’t send sparks down his spine just uttering the words aloud. 

He didn’t look at Ginny. He didn’t care what he’d see; his attention was on his new Mistress. 

“I told you to strip,” Pansy said. “Or can you not follow orders properly?”

Harry pulled off his jeans and boxers in one swift, economical movement, kicking them off along with his shoes. He stood up straight, waiting for his next order with a slight grin when he realised he was still wearing his socks and pulled them off, blushing. 

“Good boy,” Pansy said and she pulled Ginny over to him. “Lie down on the floor.”

His view from the ground was all tits and twats and tongues. It was beautiful, but he didn’t know how long he’d be able to hold on if both girls kept teasing him like this. 

His cock was lying flat against his abdomen as he lay on the ground. The complete and utter inattention to it was annoying, but he knew the rewards were usually worth it. 

When Mistress looked at Harry again, she was fingering her wand. He didn’t know how far she’d take this or even if she was serious about the whole “mistress” thing, but Harry was serious about it. He’d do as she said until he left this room and, if past experience was anything to go by, he’d love every minute and have to fight himself not to go back for more. 

Pansy flicked her wand, conjuring a tight band around the base of his cock. Then, she went back to ignoring him. 

Their attention was on each other and it was then that Harry realised it always had been. Even when Ginny was on his lap and coming over his hands, she’d been focused on Pansy. 

His attention was drawn back to them when he heard Pansy say, “I want to.”

Shit. He should have been paying attention. 

Ginny nodded and she straddled Harry’s waist, taking hold of his cock and guiding it into her slowly. When he was fully inside, she stopped.

“Show me,” Pansy said. “Show me how you ride a man, sweetheart.”

And Ginny did. She rocked slowly on Harry at first, barely raising her hips, then Pansy kissed her while she fucked him and Ginny became more enthusiastic. 

“Pansy,” Ginny groaned, “Oh fuck, Pans, please.”

“Yeah okay,” Pansy said and Harry was lost. He didn’t know what was going on, but his cock was locked and he wasn’t allowed to come and the girls on him (yes, Pansy had just spread her legs on either side of his head and oh gods, she smelt glorious) didn’t even seem to notice him there. 

He should have felt disappointed at least but fuck, the idea that his ex-girlfriend and her current girlfriend were using him to get themselves off was so hot, he was glad for the cockring. 

Then, Pansy rode his face and he had no more time to think about anything. He tried to work his tongue on her but it was mostly useless: his new mistress had basically made him a sex toy, and all he had to do was let her direct him. The only thing that he did that had any effect was when he grabbed Pansy’s arse cheeks and spread them, both so he could work on more of her, and so she could ride his face as recklessly as she wanted. If this was how he could make it up to Ginny for being a class A twat, well, he certainly wasn’t complaining. Not with Ginny so tight around his prick, and not with the taste of Pansy’s pussy running down his throat. 

He couldn’t see what they were doing at all, but he could hear them. 

Ginny moaned Pansy’s name as she quivered on top of him. Pansy was mostly quiet, small gasps, that was it. It wasn’t until he heard the sounds of kissing that he moaned himself. He dived back into licking Pansy and he thrust his hips as the girls moaned into their own kiss, feeding his desire with their sounds. 

Pansy chanted Ginny’s name as she came and Harry tried as hard as he could to clean everything up while she was still sat on his face. Then Ginny came around his cock and Harry thought he was going to pass out from the pleasure. It was barely even a minute before the girls moved but Harry was begging as soon as he could speak again. 

“Please let me come,” he said. “Please, Mistress, I’ve been good, please, I can’t hold it anymore - please!”

Gods, he was so desperate right now, he didn’t think he needed anyone to touch him. 

He was right. 

Pansy waved her wand and Harry whimpered as he came across the floor in front of him. 

The only thing that Harry thought would be more humiliating now would be if they left him alone like this, but another part of his perverted mind wondered if he wouldn’t like that, too.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy birthday to my favourite niffler. I hope Herbert brought you breakfast in bed!!

By the time Harry felt ready to even think about what happened with Ginny and Pansy, he’d already thought about several other things. The fact he liked watching was new—kind of. One woman who’d dommed him over the summer liked to show them both off and Harry’d loved it, but that wasn’t the same as—he suppressed a cringe—spying on people. 

It had felt so hard in both moments for Harry to do anything other than walk towards the scenes, and he couldn’t exactly ask every person at Hogwarts if they minded him watching them get off if he happened to catch them. That sounded weird enough in his head. 

It never had to happen again; not while he was at school, and afterwards there’d be clubs he could go to specifically for this kind of thing. He just had to get through nine more months of school… 

Harry let his head fall back against the tiles of his shower cubicle, it shouldn’t make him this hard just thinking about it, but he couldn’t help but sigh and let his hand drift down his chest and stomach towards his cock.

It was growing in interest with each passing moment and the not-so-tiny, deviant part of Harry wanted someone to walk in, someone to catch him. He imagined Dean and Seamus coming in and locking the door, hoping for a few private moments before they spotted him; Merlin help him, he even thought of Malfoy and Zabini coming in for another go with him. He slowly circled the base of his prick with his hand and began to pull when the door opened and he stilled, more than aware that he was now holding his incredibly hard cock while someone was about to catch him. 

He took a slow breath, closed his eyes, and waited. 

He let his fingers move, not wanting to be too still, but he was quiet beneath the rushing water. 

He heard a deep intake of breath and he froze. Ever so slowly, Harry let his eyes open. He unconsciously bit his lip when he saw Neville stood in front of him, naked except for the towel he held low on his waist. 

He hadn’t thought about Neville and he was surprised when he saw him, but now as Harry let his eyes skim down his friend’s body, he couldn’t imagine why he’d  _ not _ thought of Neville. 

The growth spurt in fifth year had helped him shed the baby weight he’d carried and whatever he’d been doing last year had helped build muscle that defined his pecs and abs, and Harry was ready to drop to his knees. 

Gods, he really was a slut. 

“Harry?” Neville asked, carefully. 

Years ago, it would have been timid; Now, Neville seemed to have a confidence that no one could shake. Might have had something to do with chopping the head of a giant murderous snake, but Harry wasn’t going to think about that when he potentially had access to a much more preferable snake hidden by a stupid terrycloth towel. 

He nodded, unwilling to open his mouth in case he let out the whimper he could feel forming in his throat. 

His eyelids flickered as he let his fingers pulse around his prick, and he looked to Neville’s face once more. He didn’t know how to ask for what he wanted, He’d never known how to do that and one summer hadn’t done much to fix that. 

“Stop that,” Neville said, but his voice was deep and laced with something Harry’d never heard from him before. He obeyed instantly, and Neville’s eyes widened. 

The casual stance Neville had been in as he looked at Harry changed slowly. He stood a little straighter and his hand tightened slightly on his towel. 

“Harry,” he said slowly. “Have you been cursed?”

“No.”

The word was a whisper but it was enough that Neville heard him. 

“Oh fuck,” Neville groaned, as he closed his eyes. “Tell me what you want Harry.” He dropped his chin to his chest, avoiding looking at Harry at all.

Harry swallowed loudly. “I want you,” he said. “I want you to push me to my knees and tease me with your cock before I suck you off.”

Neville looked up and moved quickly across the tiled floor until he stood directly in front of Harry. His arms went to either side of Harry’s head and he could see Neville’s pupils were dilated widely. 

“Keep talking,” he said. “Don’t close your eyes.”

“I want you to touch me,” Harry said, his voice quiet, almost drowned out under the sound of the water rushing down on him. “I want you to spread my legs and tease me until I’m begging for your cock, until I’m slick with your spit and I spread open ready. I want that stupid, attractive beard to leave stubble burn on my thighs that I’ll feel for days. I—”

Neville’s lips crashed onto his and Harry opened himself to Neville’s probing tongue. He let his arms wind around Neville’s neck and into his hair, clutching at the slippery strands to pull Neville closer. 

Neville pulled away slightly, kissing down Harry’s neck; he let his hands wander now. “Keep talking,” he said, his voice closer to a growl than anything else. 

Harry could feel Neville’s prick against his thigh and he wanted to rut against it, but Neville’s lips on his throat and his tongue and his teeth were enough to drive Harry insane. 

“I want your fingers in me,” Harry said. “Fuck, I don’t care what you want to do, I’d do it, Nev. I just want you to touch me.”

“I am,” Neville said as he smiled against Harry’s neck. He felt Harry thrust slightly and he pulled his hips back slightly.

“Uh, uh, uh,” he said. “Good boys only take what they’re given.”

“Oh fuck,” Harry gasped out. 

“Are you a good boy, Harry?”

“Yes sir, I can be a good boy.”

“Good. Be a good boy for me Harry and I’ll fuck you so hard you won’t be able to stand if that’s what you want.”

Harry couldn’t speak. He was completely surrounded by Neville and he was the only thing Harry could focus on. 

“Keep talking. Tell me what you’re thinking about.”

“Your prick feels really heavy,” Harry said, and in his head he thought it sounded stupid. “I can feel it on my thigh and it feels big. I can’t wait to taste it. I can’t wait to see how you feel in my mouth.”

Neville’s fingers brushed over Harry’s arse and pulled him closer. Harry whimpered and fought the urge to buck into Neville’s grip, to get some friction on his cock. Even the flow of the shower had began to tease him and he didn’t know how the hell he would survive a rimming if Neville followed through on everything he’d said. 

“I hope I’m not dreaming,” Neville said as he knelt on the floor and threw one of Harry’s legs over his shoulder, opening his thighs enough that Neville could dive right in to Harry’s arse from where he was. 

“Oh fuck,” Harry gasped out as Neville began to eat him out. It wasn’t skillful, not like Draco’s rimming had been, weeks ago, but it made Harry’s knees weak all the same. Neville’s hand on his cock made the experience even better and when Harry felt fingers probing at his loosened sphincter, he felt like he was in heaven. 

Saliva and shower water slicked Neville’s way inside Harry’s body and Harry was gasping in pleasure at each sensation. It wasn’t long before his gasps turned to pleas and Neville stood slowly.

“Turn around, Harry,” Neville said, but Harry was prepared to take a spanking or worse for this. 

“No,” he said. “Fuck me like this. I want to watch your face as you fuck me.” He lifted one leg and wrapped it around Neville’s waist, pulling him close enough that Harry could loop his arm around Neville’s neck. He thought of Blaise and Draco and how they’d looked in this position in that abandoned classroom and he thought Neville in front of him would be better than that view any day. “Gods, please, Nev.”

When Neville kissed him it was slow, soft, and gentle. Harry’d never experienced anything like it, but he had no chance to think on it because Neville had lifted his other leg and was holding him up against the wall and slowly guiding his cock inside him. 

It stung a little; water and saliva weren’t good lubes, but Neville went slowly and when he was finally fully seated inside Harry, he looked between them.

Harry didn’t think he’d be able to see much from this angle but he appreciated the few moments Neville gave him to adjust to the cock inside him. He’d never not used lube and he doubted he’d repeat this. 

Neville’s thrusts were slow to start and Harry was barely moving. He turned his lips to Neville’s ear and said, “I want you to fuck me so hard I can’t stand, sir.”

“Don’t call me that,” Neville said, punctuating the sentence with a harsh thrust. “I can order you around all you want, Harry, but I don’t want to be anyone other than Neville to you.”

“Then fuck me hard enough that I forget the word exists,” Harry said as he pushed himself up the wall, lifting himself off Neville slightly, only for gravity to bring him down hard. “Come on, Nev. Make me forget everything except your name.”

Harry wasn’t sure how long Neville fucked him but it was indeed long enough for him to forget everything but Neville’s name as he chanted it like a prayer, begging for his release. Neville granted Harry his orgasm just before his own hit, and they slid to the floor, the water from the shower still sluicing over them both. Harry was gasping for breath, even as he tried to work out if Neville had actually fucked the ability to walk from him. His legs felt like jelly and he didn’t think he’d be able to even stand for a few minutes.

“We shouldn’t have done that,” Neville said quietly as he avoided looking at Harry. 

Harry’s heart sank. 

“Fuck,” Neville burst out. “I’m sorry.”

“Wait, Nev,” Harry tried to sort through what was happening. “Why are you apologising?”

“What do you mean, why am I apologising? Why aren’t you angry at me?”

“I don’t know why I’m supposed to be,” Harry said. He was honestly more concerned with the sudden meltdown Neville seemed to be having. 

“Harry, I was spying on you while you wanked in the shower,” Neville said slowly. “Then I completely took over it all and ended up shagging you. Why aren’t you mad?”

“Oh.” It was exactly what Harry had been worried about earlier. “Because…” He took a deep breath. He’d never expected to have to admit this out loud. “Because I was actually hoping someone would do just that.”

The silence between them after that sentence was only exacerbated by the shower that still ran over them. 

“So I could have been anyone?”

Harry grinned. “Well, not anyone. Not just anyone has access to these showers, right?”

“Any of the eighth years then?”

Harry looked at Neville properly. He didn’t seem to be taking Harry’s lightheartedness to the situation well. 

“Are… Are you jealous?” Harry asked. Neville’s cheeks flushed in response. “Probably, yeah. But I’m actually glad it was you rather than anyone else.”

“Why?” 

“Because for anyone else it would just be a story, something you tell your friends in 20 years after too many drinks.” He began tracing lines through the water on the floor next to him. “At least with you I have some chance of you still respecting me a little when we’re out of here.”

“Is that what you think?” Neville asked incredulously. “No one will respect you because you shagged someone in the school showers?”

“You said it yourself, Nev,” Harry said, his voice getting louder. “You could have been anyone. What the hell made you think this was the first time?”

“That almost sounds like you don’t actually want respect from people,” Neville said. 

Harry could feel himself unravelling. He wasn’t in control of this now, Neville would look for an answer, he’d find out about Ginny and Pansy and Malfoy and Zabini and he’d make his own conclusions and whatever they ended up being was  _ out of his control.  _

Harry panicked, and Neville’s face began to swim before him. 

He woke up in the hospital wing; not an uncommon occurrence in the least, but he wished it would stop. What was new was Neville’s head resting on Harry’s mattress, inches away from his hand. The rest of Neville was hunched over the bed from one of the uncomfortable visitors chairs. 

Harry jumped when a chair on the other side of the bed moved and Hermione sat down. 

“I don’t know why I thought he was making it up,” she said as she looked at Harry, her eyes rimmed slightly with redness. “Why would I think Neville was lying when he said you were dating?”

“He said that?”

“More or less,” Hermione said with a shrug. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

“Because it’s not true,” Harry said. “He was covering for me.”

“Couldn’t we just have one quiet year?” She dropped her head into her hands. “Harry, I don’t know how you’ve been doing so well, but routine and school and focussing on things that don’t matter is how I heal and I haven’t been able to yet.”

“I’ve not been doing well, Hermione. Not since I left the Burrow. That’s why Neville was covering for me.”

He felt Neville’s hand around his own. 

“I don’t think I’d have realised it without him.”

Hermione crawled into his bed in a way she hadn’t since Ron had left them when they were on the run. 

“I don’t know how to get better.” His hand tightened on Neville’s and he could feel tears running down his cheeks. 

Hermione held him tightly. “You’ve made a start now, Harry. We can help.”

—Six Months Later—

Harry walked into the dorm room after his appointment with the Muggle-trained therapist he’d been seeing, waving a piece of parchment. 

“I’ve been given orders,” he said as he climbed onto Neville’s bed and kissed him. “Want to make sure I follow them all?”


End file.
